The present disclosure relates to security restraining-type belt or strap systems to insure security when transporting prisoners or others to be restrained from one location to another by any selected method such as in a vehicle or by air, and designed to reduce the possibility of escape.
A common type of transport belt has a ring onto which handcuffs, a belly chain or a “gang chain” can be held with a lock. One can utilize what is called a “blue box” which is a housing that will go between the wrist encircling portion of the handcuffs and then a belly chain can be used hold the handcuff box in place for securing the cuffs. When the prisoner is placed into the cuffs, and the box is secured to the belly chain, little movement is permitted. Additionally, chains can be used on the legs, and a connector chain from the leg chains can be secured with a padlock back to the ring that supports the handcuffs on the transport belt. The existing transport belts are leather and are hard to sterilize after use.